Les Nuages
by Sweeney Gray
Summary: Depuis un mois, Allen est de plus en plus étrange et Link s'inquiète. Komui leur confie une mission qui pourrait se révelait difficile.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Non, je n'ai pas oublié Une Nouvelle vie et oui, il est vrai que débuter une autre fanfic alors que je n'ai terminé la précèdente n'est pas recommendable.**

 **Bon, un petit duo Link et Allen cette fois-ci ;)**

 **Disclaimer; Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _Quelle est cette sensation ?_

Les doux rayons de soleil éclairait cette chambre occupée par deux hommes un jeune inspecteur allemand chargé de la surveillance d'un exorciste suspecté d'hérésie. Les évènements tragiques s'enchaînaient et le jeune exorciste ne pouvait reprendre son souffle. Link essayait de le soutenir mais que faire devant cet enfant au malheureux destin ? Il ne se confiait jamais et peu à peu se refermait sur lui-même. Link pouvait parfois l'entendre hurler la nuit ou parler seul dans la salle de bain. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour sa santé mentale.

Et Luberier qui l'harcelait en permanence… Jamais Allen ne trouvera le repos.

Et Timcampy qui était introuvable...

Décidement, les choses tournaient mal.

À son réveil, Link constata l'absence du blandin. Son lit était fait et sa tirelire bien à sa place.

 _Bizarre_

Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, au bord d'une fenêtre, les yeux rêveurs. Il contemplait le ciel semblant vouloir le rejoindre. Sa position suggérait un désir de sauter.

– Que fais-tu, Walker ?!

– Je regarde juste les nuages…

– ?

– Ils volent haut dans le ciel paisiblement prenant diverses formes selon l'individu. Aucune responsabilité, aucune crainte. Ce n'est qu'une masse constituée d'eau.

Allen sourit.

– J'aimerais être un nuage…

Link scruta alors les nuages. Comment pouvons-nous désirer en être un ? Ce ne sont même pas des êtres vivants.

– Immortel repos. Éternelle harmonie… Les nuages cachent parfois ce que nous ne voulons voir. « il rit »

Link le prit par le bras et le fit descendre. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une longue minute, sans rien dire. Mais Allen brisa ce silence.

– Link, allons manger !

Surpris, par son enthousiasme, Link le suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria et commanda un fraisier, une tarte à la cerise, un moelleux aux chocolat et des cookies comme à son habitude. Rapidement suivi par Allen et ses mitarashi, ils déjeunèrent en silence lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par Luberier.

Sans tarder, ils le retrouvèrent dans le bureau du Grand Intendant.

– Inspecteur Howard Link, quelle joie de vous revoir.

– Bonjour ?

– Votre rapport ?

– Pourquoi maintenant ?

Komui leur expliqua qu'il devait leur confier une mission d'une plus haute importance mais que, pour ce faire, il devait avoir une permission de l'inspecteur général.

– Komui, Link et moi n'avons pas besoin de la permission de cet homme louche pour faire notre travail.

– Ne soyez pas insolent Walker.

– Excusez-moi, Inspecteur, mais je suis exorciste. Je ne vais pas attendre que Monsieur me dise oui pour agir.

Link ne réagissait pas malgré l'arrogance de son protégé. Cela faisait au moins un mois qu'il agissait de manière étrange. Alors oui, il n'était étonné. Komui, lui, souriait devant le visage énervé de Luberier.

– Bien, Allen. Vous devez vous rendre en Norvège à Vardo. Depuis un mois, plus personne n'a de nouvelle des habitants. D'étranges créatures ont été aperçus dans les environs, les phénomènes de poltergeist s'enchaînent et le nombre de disparus augmentent de jours en jours. Tous les exorcistes étant occupés, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir vous y rendre.

Le duo quitta le bureau sous le regard outré de Luberier. Link savait qu'il serait sanctionné mais tant pis. Il préférait qu'Allen accomplisse son devoir pour apaiser son âme. Il savait que Luberier ne comptait pas les laisser partir qu'importent les faits et il savait qu'Allen avait besoin de partir en mission. Ainsi, il sauvait l'âme de ces pauvres Akuma dont il se souciait plus que lui-même. « Le garçon qui pleurait la mort d'un Akuma ».

Tard le soir, les deux jeunes hommes prirent le bateau en direction de la Norvège. La lune éclairait les voyageurs malgré le fait qu'elle fût couverte par les nuages. Cette nuit-là, Allen s'était rapidement endormi. L'accumulation de nuit blanche avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

 _Où suis-je ?_

Le vent souffle délicatement dans ses cheveux.

Sombre. Vide. Les arbres sont morts.

 _Y a-t-il quelqu'un ?_

Disharmonie…

Quelque chose se rapproche…

Il est de plus en proche.

 _ **Tu n'y échapperas pas**_

Une main l'attrape.

Il l'enlace.

 _ **Je serais toujours là.**_

Il murmure de sa voix froide et brisé…

 _ **Tu auras beau me fuir, jamais je ne te quitterai.**_

 _Lâche-moi._

 _ **Tu es faible**_

 _J'ai peur_

 _ **Peur de quoi ? De moi ?**_

…

 _ **Blasphème. Destruction. Haine. Néant. Voilà à quoi se résume le monde. N'oublie jamais, « Allen » !**_

Sa main atteint son cœur comme aurait pu le faire Tyki. Il le tient, il le souille. Les ténèbres l'entourent, même la Lune n'illumine plus ce monde.

 _Ahahaha…_

 _ **N'oublie jamais « Allen » qui je suis.**_

 _ **Je suis…**_

Son cœur ne lui appartient plus.

Rouge.

Sang.

– AHHA !

Allen se réveilla en sueur au milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar…

Cependant, autour de lui, le monde semble soudainement pris de folie. La Lune rigole devant ce massacre et la Mer du Nord semble désormais se teinter de rouge et le vent souffle violemment alors que rien ne bouge plus rapidement que d'habitude et les murmures ne cessent pas.

 _ **Je suis la folie cachée en toi, suppliant d'être libérée à tout moment dans ton esprit animal.**_

Allen a l'impression d'être emporté par un tourbillon. Tout va trop vite.

– _Tu n'es personne. Manipulé et brisé, ton identité n'est qu'illusion._

 _Mana ?_

Il suffoque et tremble. Replié sur lui-même.

Les ombres se jouent de lui. Il ne veut plus les voir.

– Ahahah…

Réveillé par ses hurlements, Link se dirige lentement vers le jeune garçon.

Une main se pose sur son épaule… Allen la repousse et crie. C'était sûrement _ça…_

– Walker ?!

– Ne m'approche pas !

Il gémit.

– Walker ! C'est moi Link !

Link le tient fermement par les épaules le forçant ainsi à le regarder en face.

– Link…

– Oui.

– Oh…

Link soupira.

\- Désolé Link. C'était un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar…

 **Qu'en pensez vous? Cette fanfic mérite-elle une suite? Le style d'écriture n'est pas trop redondant ? Et est-ce tout simplement compréhensible?**

 **Berf merci d'avoir lu ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, la fanfic ayant été agréablement accueillie, voici le chapitre 2.**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

Depuis quand avançaient-ils au milieu de la forêt ? Link avait impression qu'il marchait depuis plus de trois heures. À la vue de l'aspect du ciel, il devait être vers 15 heures. Allen semblait ne pas se fatiguer à son plus grand étonnement. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis la nuit derrière. Brusquement, il se met à courir dans le sens inverse. Link eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'œil gauche du jeune homme qui changé de forme. Il entendit des cris, des bruits de chair découpé puis :

« Oh misérables Akumas que vos âmes puissent trouver le salut »

Link était rassuré. Il agissait enfin normalement. Il courut le rejoindre et le retrouva couvert de sang, les yeux vides.

– Walker ?

– Leurs âmes sont libérées. _Elles_ sont parties loin, très loin… Rejoindre les nuages…

Link resta silencieux. Ne parlait-il pas d'une manière enfantine ? Qu'importe… Il fallait trouver Vardo.

– Link… Si tu cherches Vardo, c'est par là «(pointe le doigt vers l'est)

– Comment le sais-tu ?

– _Elles_ me l'ont dit.

Il sourit.

Les âmes ? Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance mais dans le contexte actuel, il n'avait pas le choix. Il suivit donc l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs sans rien ajouter. Il observait de dos son camarade. Il marchait droit et avancer sans trébucher. Il donnait cette impression d'homme fort que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Pourtant…

Après une demi-heure de marche, ils finirent par arriver dans un petit village où il faisait bon vivre. Du moins, en apparence. Les villageois parlaient, travaillaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le beau temps était au rendez-vous et aucun problèmes n'étaient à signaler.

– La normalité de ce village est anormale.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Link. Je ne ressens même pas la présence d'Akuma.

Mais pourquoi avaient-ils étaient contactés alors ? D'où venaient les témoignages ? Et puis les environs étaient en effet occupés par des Akuma.

– Nous devrions peut-être aller voir le prêtre…

– Mais pourquoi ?

– Lorsque des phénomènes étranges ont lieu, c'est en général le prêtre qu'on contacte en premier.

Allen n'était pas convaincu, mais il ne voulait vexer Link. Il le suivit sans même observer le monde autour de lui. Il ne voulait _le_ voir. Il ferme ses yeux, se bouche les oreilles, mais _il_ continue. Il entend _sa_ voix, ses murmures. _Ses_ mains glacées lui entourent la nuque.

Lorsqu'il prêta enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se retrouva devant une église. Link tapait déjà à la porte. Un jeune prêtre d'une trentaine d'années lui ouvrit en souriant de manière hypocrite.

– Bonjour, mouton et agneau égaré. Je suis le père Alfred.

Allen lui jeta un regard noir… Qu'entendait-il par « mouton et agneau égaré » ?!

Link força Allen à rentrer dans ce bâtiment « saint ». Une église plutôt classique. Style romaine.

Alors que l'inspecteur interrogeait le prêtre qui semblait répondre par une plaisanterie à chaque fois, Allen se dirigea vers un miroir posé à l'abandon sur le côté. Il était inconsciemment attiré par cet artefact d'origine inconnue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le toucher, le prêtre l'interrompit.

– La légende raconte que ce miroir reflète notre plus grande peur.

– Je ne vois que mon reflet…

Allen tenta d'observer le miroir mais encore une fois, il ne vit que son reflet. Cependant, celui-ci semblait arborer une expression différente.

 _ **Je suis ce que tu fuis.**_

Il l'attrapa par la main et le fit chavirer de l'autre côté du miroir.

 _ **Je ne suis personne d'autre que toi.**_

Chaos. Néant.

La Lune observe hécatombe. Elle sourit.

Il le tire vers le bas. Il sombre dans un bain de sang.

Le monde n'est que carnage.

Cadavres, os.

Tout est détruit.

Il continue de le noyer.

 _Libère-moi_

Son regard doré le scrute.

Il lui sourit.

À moins que ce soit lui qui sourit.

Qui sait ?

Il s'enfonce de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

Il essaye de hurler, mais il étouffe…

– _Allen!Allen !_

Il est brusquement tiré en arrière.

– Link ?

– Tu restais immobile alors je me suis inquiété.

– Depuis quand… M'appelles-tu par mon prénom ?

Link rougit légèrement. Il baisse la tête rendant son gène encore plus visible.

Le prêtre regarde Allen toujours en souriant.

– Alors ce petit voyage ?

Allen le regarde avec colère. Alfred eut tout juste le temps de voir une lueur dorée dans les yeux de son locuteur.

– Pour revenir à votre question, jeune homme, non je n'ai entendu aucun témoignage. Mais vous savez personne ne m'aime ici. Je dis aux gens ce qu'ils ne veulent entendre alors les villageois me détestent. Ils veulent me remplacer…

– Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien constaté ?

– Hé bien…

Son regard devient soudain plus sombre.

– Non…

Ni Allen ni Link ne semblaient convaincu mais bon que pouvaient-ils répondre ?

– Vous aussi, il y a certaine chose que vous ne voulez voir ou entendre, non ?

– …

– Dites-moi, mon bon monsieur, que voyez-vous dans ce miroir ?

Sueur froide.

– Ça suffit, Walker. On sort.

Il surprit Allen par son ton froid. Il voulait rapidement sortir. La simple vue du miroir le mettait mal à l'aise. Luberier…

– Je sais qui vous êtes. Vous, l'inspecteur, méfiez-vous. Les agneaux ne sont pas toujours aussi doux que l'on pense.

Link l'ignora et quitta le lieu en tirant Allen par la main qui semblait encore loin. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se coucher. La nuit tombe. Les créatures nocturnes se réveillent…

– Où es-tu, Allen ?

Pas de réponse. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre pour discuter, Link continua de tirer l'exorciste jusqu'à trouver une auberge. Ils coururent sous la violente pluie.

– Quand a-t-il commencé à pleuvoir ?

– Seuls les nuages savent…

Soupir.

Lorsque le ciel nuageux fut totalement noir, rempli d'étoiles, ils trouvèrent enfin une auberge pour la nuit. Après avoir payé l'addition, ils se retrouvèrent à l'abri dans leur chambre où l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse qu'à la congrégation. Ici au moins, personne n'en voulait à Allen.

– Se serait-on déplacer pour rien ?

– Il ne faut jamais s'arrêter aux apparences…

Il sourit.

Link avait l'intention de lire un livre sur la pâtisserie lorsque son protégé gémit. Il l'observa, attendant ne serait ce qu'une simple parole. Mais rien n'arriva. Il continua de gémir mais semblait totalement ailleurs.

– Allen !

-…

– Où es-tu ?

Il ne le regardait toujours pas.

– Où es-tu, bon sang ?!

Enfin, ses yeux se levèrent vers l'allemand.

– Je suis là où je ne veux être. Je ne peux fuir. _Il_ me rattrape.

– Comment ça ?

– _Il_ ne veut pas me lâcher. J'ai peur.

Il se met à secouer sa tête comme pour renier une vérité. Il recommence à se boucher les oreilles.

– Je ne veux plus l'entendre.

Allen chantonne pour couvrir le son des murmures.

Link s'énerve .

– Je ne comprends rien ! Je n'arrive pas… À te comprendre…

– On ne peut pas toujours comprendre.

Il recommence à sourire, mais de manière énigmatique.

– La vérité, parfois nous échappe. Ou alors, on la renie.

– Mais il faut que je sache ! Sinon l'inspecteur général…

– Chut. La Lune nous observe. Tu ne voudrais pas être ridiculisé.

– Serait-ce lié au quatorzième ? Depuis un mois, tu sembles toujours ailleurs. Tu es de plus en plus bizarre. On te croirait…Fou ! Tu peux me parler, je ne ferai rien contre toi Walker.

– Ce n'est plus « Allen » ?

Il rit. Ces yeux prennent une douce couleur dorée.

Perversité. Folie. Décadence.

– Je suis Allen et je ne le suis pas. Je suis ce qu'on le souhaite que je sois.

Il faisait totalement noir dans cette église seulement occupée par un prêtre.

Il ne pouvait quitter ce lieu comme attacher par des chaînes.

Il doit payer ses crimes, il le sait…

Des rires résonnaient dans tous les bâtiments.

– Arrête, je t'en prie !

Une légère brise se fit ressentir.

Les vitraux se fissurent, les crucifix se brisent.

– S'il te plaît, Jeanne… Arrête…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir, everybody ;)**

 **Attention spoil important chapitre 219**

 **Disclaimer; Allen et Link appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

Insomnie.

Allen dormit que très peu cette nuit-là.

Tout comme Link qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de son entrevue avec le jeune garçon.

Des bruits, des grincements, des grognements…

Mais d'où venaient-ils ?

Allen les ignorait. Il avait l'habitude.

Son monde avait depuis des lustres, perdu de sa gaieté et de sa lucidité.

Tout n'était que plus folie autour de lui.

Depuis ce jour…

Ce jour où il a été brisé…

Mais qui a été brisé ?

– Le créateur… est un menteur…

Des murmures…

Link commençait à être effrayé.

Il veillait sur Allen. Il le couvait de son regard.

Ce n'était pas lui le coupable.

Il était éveillé, certes, mais calme.

– Tu entends, Walker ?

– Peut-être…

Soupir.

Les plus grandes épreuves attendront demain.

Laissons les enfants dormir…

Ce matin, le ciel était nuageux.

Les deux hommes purent reprendre leur enquête.

Comme la veille, les habitants continuaient leur train de vie habituelle.

Rien d'étrange à signaler. Le problème était donc il enfouit plus profondément ?

– Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

– Commence par la fin…

– …

– _Il_ n'en a plus pour longtemps… Alors à quoi bon ?

– Walker, pourrais-tu être plus clair ?

– Pourquoi m'efforcer à m'abaisser à la clarté ?

Link soupira devant le sourire innocent d'Allen.

– La guerre va bientôt prendre fin… Je _l'_ aurai bientôt détruit… Mais le monde n'en sera pas sauvé pour autant…

– Je ne comprends toujours rien… Tant pis.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un rire d'enfant. Innocent comme malfaisant.

Allen balança légèrement sa tête en fermant ses yeux.

Il murmure…

– Où es-tu ?

Il ouvrit son œil gauche et se dirigea vers l'est, s'approchant ainsi des limites du village.

Link le suivit sans attendre. Il ne pouvait le laisser seul. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre enfant égaré, après tout.

Allen s'arrêta devant ce qui devait avoir été humain.

Des cendres, des habits déchirés…Et du sang.

Des restes d'un homme.

– Hihihihi…

Il sent sa présence mais ne le voit pas.

– Où te caches-tu , petit Akuma ?

Le jeune homme continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il disparut de la vu de l'inspecteur.

Le vent soufflait faisant bruisser les éphémères feuilles des arbres.

Il semblait pleurer.

Oui, son souffle rappelait les sanglots d'un enfant brisé.

Qu'importe, il continuera d'avancer.

Il s'approche.

L'Akuma est maintenant en face de lui.

Un simple niveau 2.

– Ce n'était pas toi qui m'appelais…

– Que racontes-tu, gamin ?!

– J'étais persuadé de trouver un niveau 4…

Sans hésiter, l'exorciste activa son innocence. Il n'allait pas utiliser son épée, non l'Akuma était beaucoup trop faible.

Il le trancha d'un seul geste.

– La vérité est enfouie dans ce lieu saint…

– ?!

– Le créateur…Est un menteur.

L'Akuma explosa sous les yeux ébahis d'Allen.

Link avait contemplé cette triste scène.

– Allen… « reprend son souffle » Tu l'as entendu n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de l'enfant sont tournés vers le ciel. Encore.

– En théorie je l'ai entendu. Mais peut-être que je ne voulais pas l'entendre.

– As-tu compris quelque chose ?

Il se tourne vers l'inspecteur un doux sourire aux lèvres.

– Le village… Il est hanté par les nuages.

– ?

– Ils l'ignorent.

– Qui ignorent-ils ?

– Le Truisme.

Link soupira. Encore.

Malgré tout, il l'écouta et retourna au village.

Allen avait l'impression d'être suivi par de vilaines ombres.

Elles sourient. Pensait-il.

En arrivant, ils entendirent des rumeurs concernant le prêtre. Alors, par curiosité, ils s'y rendirent.

L'église se trouvait dans un état… Lamentable? Délabré ? Oh ce serait peut-être exagéré.

Les vitres étaient brisées oui. Mais l'ensemble restait correcte, non ? Tant qu'elle était sur pied, aussi mutilée soit elle, elle tenait le choque, non ? Du moins, c'était ce que pensait le jeune Allen. Ce qui ne semblait pas être l'avis de Link qui accourut à l'intérieur pour voir comment aller le prêtre.

– Père Alfred ?!

Il répondit à l'appel.

Accablé par la fatigue, il se reposait sur un simple banc.

– Tout va bien.

– J'ai dû mal à y croire.

– Ahah, vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

– Non. Je me suis juste fait la réflexion que votre cas pourrait avoir un rapport avec notre affaire.

Allen apparût derrière l'inspecteur.

– Hé bien, on a des ennuis ?

– Commence pas gamin.

Le prêtre était irascible aujourd'hui. Il est le genre d'homme qui prend tout avec le sourire d'habitude. Il se fait tellement insulter. Mais au fond, il y prend plaisir.

Se faire haïr. Voir les visages des gens dégoûtés à cause de ton cynisme… N'est-ce pas agréable ?

Allen cacha soudainement son œil gauche en lâchant une grimace.

Il avait déjà ressenti quelque chose la dernière fois. Mais ce n'était pas aussi fort.

– Hé bien, jeune homme… Tu ressens _sa_ présence ?

– !

Le vent souffla.

Allen écarquilla les yeux puis sourit.

Clairvoyance ?

– Vous savez la vérité… Vous savez tout… Vous vous permettez de juger les gens mais au fond vous ne valez pas mieux.

Le prêtre sourit à son tour.

– Votre âme est noire.

– Tout comme la tienne, gamin.

Alfred se rapprocha lentement mais dangereusement de l'exorciste, toujours le sourire aux lèvres

Ambiance malsaine…

– J'entends _ses_ pleurs…

– Pas moi.

– Vous ne voulez juste pas les entendre.

Il rit.

– Vous vouliez qu'elle disparaisse. Alors vous l'avez faite disparaître. Mais le faiseur est apparu.

Link ne comprenait rien .

– Le faiseur… Je ne sais pas précisément qui il est. J'essaye de le lire sur ton visage, j'essaye de pénétrer ton esprit mais c'est tellement confus.

Le regard d'Allen s'assombrit. Il ne rit plus maintenant. Ses lèvres sont figées.

Le prêtre sourit de plus belle. Il a touché son point faible.

– Un amour brûlant, une haine infinie. Un mensonge destructeur… Une trahison entraînant le délit… Un amour manipulateur… Et la mort.

-…

– Laisse-moi deviner son nom. Je crois le voir dans tes yeux. Ma…Na…

Son sourire s'élargit.

– Taisezvous !

– Manipulation, fraternité, paternité. Qui est réellement cet homme pour toi ?

Pas de réponse.  
Paralysie.

– Un ennemi à abattre ? Un frère à protéger ? Un père aimant ?

Ses mots, il aurait voulu ne jamais les entendre. Découragé, il s'écroula sur le sol, replié sur lui-même, les mains protégeant ses oreilles.

Tels des pièces de puzzles, le monde d'Allen s'effondre.

Noir. Blanc.

Rouge.

Où est-il ?

– Néah, ça va ?

Il aperçoit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs souriant innocemment. Mais oui, c'était son grand frère. Son portrait craché, son jumeau adoré. Il doit le rejoindre. Il ne peut laisser son idiot de frère tout seul.

– Mana.

Il lui tend sa main.

L'image du garçon se brouille pour laisser place à celle d'un clown.

– Mais, Allen, que fais-tu ici ? Les spectateurs attendent.

Alors qu'il allait attraper la main de son père, celui-ci le rejette brusquement.

– Allen walker. Le garçon qui ne cesse de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. J'aurais dû te tuer cette nuit-là.

Le comte millénaire…

Oui, le faiseur est un menteur.

Mana est un menteur.

 _C'est triste ?_

 _Toute ta vie n'est que tromperie…_

 _Tu as brisé le masque de Mana ?_

 _Tant mieux._

 _Libère-toi de ses chaînes._

Encore une fois, _il_ s'agrippe au jeune garçon.

 _Il_ caresse sa nuque.

Allen ne cherche pas à se débattre.

Il apprécie ce contact.

Cette sensualité…

Il ne se préoccupe plus du sang dégoulinant le long de son corps.

Il cède à ses caprices intérieurs.

Comme c'est agréable de sombrer.

Link observait son coéquipier au sol riant d'un air absent.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans esprit, mais ce ne devait pas être joli.

Le prêtre semblait soulagé. Allen savait quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas savoir mais dans son état actuel, aucun risque.

– Allen !

L'inspecteur tenta de le relever.

Allen voulait rester sur les froides pierres lisses de l'église.

– Allen…

Link commençait à s'en vouloir. Il a laissé la santé mentale du garçon se détériorer sans en parler à l'inspecteur général par peur qu'il l'incarcère.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur la joue de l'albinos.

Il regarda Link.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

– Mais c'est toi qui pleures.

Il sourit tristement.

– Tu pleures à l'intérieur…

Link remarqua que ses yeux étaient dorés.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'exorciste. Sublime. Pervers. Voilà ce qui le caractérisait. Et pourtant, Link ne pouvait s'en détacher.

– Tu n'es pas Allen…

– Je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu voulais juste que je le sois. Donc je le suis.

Dehors l'orage commençait à gronder. La pluie tapait sur le peu de parcelle de vitres qui restait.

Le silence régnait dans la salle.

Le prêtre préférait s'abstenir de parler.

Allen parvint à se relever.

– Nous mènerons cette mission a bien, n'est-ce pas Alfred ?

Que se passait-il dans la tête D' « Allen » ?

Seul Dieu le sait.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Peut être un peu redondant su certains points? Ou trop vague?**

 **Bref, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, voilà la chapitre 4.**

 **Disclaimer; Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura.**

* * *

Face à face. Tête à tête.

Tasse de thé à la main.

Link observait le jeune homme assis en face de lui.

Était-ce le même Allen d'il y a trois mois ?

Il doute. Il ne comprend rien.

Celui-ci relève la tête dévoilant ses yeux dorés.

Link soupira.

Il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait pas constaté qu'il était à un tel degré d'éveil. Aveugle…

Désolé.

Il voulait s'excuser. Il s'en voulait tellement.

– Pourquoi un tel regard, Link ?

Il souriait. Prenait-il plaisir dans cette terrible situation ?

– Pourquoi tant de culpabilité ?

Il détourne la tête.

– Il fallait bien que je m'éveille un jour où l'autre. Je suis un Noah, après tout. Mais aussi un exorciste !

– !

L'exorciste but lentement une gorgée de son thé citron-menthe.

– Je ne suis plus tout à fait Allen, mais je ne suis pas tout à fait Néah, non plus. La question est : Ai-je déjà été totalement Allen ?

Néah est le petit nom du quatorzième, suppose-t-il.

Link (re) soupira.

– Cela fat longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi lucide.

– Je suis un peu plus Néah aujourd'hui. Néah est plus stable.

Étrange. Link ne ressentait aucune aversion envers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un Noah.

– Huhu, tu vas tout rapporter à Luberier ?

Il porta à ses lèvres le thé avant de reprendre.

– Non…

– Mentir à ton maître ! Vilain chien !

– Je ne mentirai pas, j'omettrai certains éléments.

Jamais Allen ne s'était adressé à lui avec tant d'insolence. Et il continuait de sourire en plus. Innocence ou cruauté ?

– Je te prie, Walker, de ne pas me parler sur ce ton.

Allen rit. Il ne semblait pas se moquer.

Link était fatigué. Il n'osait pas demander quel était le problème avec Mana. Ni pourquoi avaient-ils quitté le prêtre alors qu'Allen savait toute la vérité.

– Tu te demandes pourquoi nous sommes parties ?

– ?!

— J'étais fatigué.

– Hein ?

– Et puis ce ne serait pas amusant si on résolvait le problème trop rapidement. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

– Tu disais pourtant considérer la congrégation comme ta maison.

– Allen le pense mais pas Néah…

Allen finit de boire son thé. Il avait conscience que son comportement pourrait ébranler Link. Tant pis. L'inspecteur l'aimait trop pour s'énerver. Il enfila son manteau en observant la pluie qui coulait doucement le long des vitres.

Quel agréable son.

La pluie nettoie tout sur son passage.

Malheureusement, certains pêchés sont indélébiles.

En soupirant longuement, l'exorciste ouvrit la porte et fit face à l'averse.

– On ne va sortir maintenant ?!

– Je croyais que tu souhaitais mettre un terme à notre mission.

– Mais…

– Ce n'est pas quelles gouttes de pluie qui vont t'arrêter, inspecteur Link.

Link n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il comptait faire. Et les yeux dorés de son compagnon n'étaient pas là pour le rassurer.

Ils sortirent affronter le monde.

Température basse. Attention au rhume.

Le village semble vide.

Les habitants se sont réfugiés.

La tempête arrive.

– Walker, pourquoi maintenant ?!

Il arrive à peine à s'exprimer. Le vent fouette son visage.

Comme toujours, l'exorciste semblait s'amuser de la situation.

– Nous allons le piéger.

– Qui ?

– Celui qui est la cause du trouble de cette ville.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt bordant le village.

– Dommage, que ce ne soit pas dans le centre-ville, j'aimerais le dénoncer devant tous les villageois.

– Ils n'ont même remarqué le problème.

– Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué ou ils ne voulaient pas le remarquer ?

Ils passèrent devant l'église, qui se trouvait dans un état encore plus délabré que la dernière fois, sans s'arrêter. Allen savait. Ils se dirigèrent vers un sombre chemin caché par les arbres. Il était compliqué d'avancer parmi les ronces et la boue, mais ils mèneront cette mission à bien, Allen l'a promis.

Link commença à apercevoir le prêtre, à genou. Il était donc enfin sorti de chez lui ? Mais que faisait-il donc ? Pourquoi grattait la terre ?

– Allllllfred…

– Vous !

L'homme pleurait mais souriait de manière malsaine.

Il rit. Il rit, car il était désespéré. Il rit, pour cacher son mal-être.

– Vous m'avez donc trouvé…

– Que faites-vous ici ?

Le prêtre était agacé. Il posait des questions en connaissant les réponses, n'est-ce pas ?

Link remarqua que l'œil gauche d'Allen s'était activé et exécutait des mouvements circulaires de manière répugnante.

– Vous ne voulez pas répondre ?

– …

– Vous vérifiez s'il est toujours là ?

– !

– Le corps de votre fille.

Link fut surpris. Ses yeux ébahis laissaient deviner ce fait.

Allen se pencha au-dessus de l'homme et posa ses mains sur l'épaule.

Il rapprocha son visage de manière à murmurer. Seul le prêtre doit entendre.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.

 _Il_ le rattrape.

– Cette fille que vous avez sauvagement assassinée.

Le prêtre pâlit. Il s'était toujours mis les gens à dos en dévoilant leur secret mais quand il s'agissait de lui-même, il souffrait.

– Tais-toi !

– Vous vouliez caché votre péché. Vous étiez rongé par la peur. Mais quelle est votre plus grande erreur ? Avoir eu un rapport sexuel ou avoir tué ?

Son œil est de plus en plus agité.

– Tais-toi ! Personne ne doit savoir ! Cette gamine ne devait exister !

– Avez-vous pensé à cette femme que vous avez abandonnée ? Cette femme à qui vous avez arraché son enfant ?

– Arrête !

– Elle n'a jamais oublié. Elle a fini par rencontrer le faiseur…

– Oublions toute cette histoire, d'accord.

Allen commence à avoir du mal à _lui_ résister.

Il éclate de rire.

– Oublier ! Oublier… Mais que voulez vous oubliez ? Désormais Jeanne vous hante ! Elle contrôle le village, prête à se venger !

– Alors purifiez là ! Vous êtes exorciste, non ?!

– Êtes-vous sûr qu'elle soit le véritable démon ?

– Je…

Il n'attend pas sa réponse et se jette sur lui. Il encercle sa nuque, prêt à l'étrangler, sa peau virant au gris. Sept stigmates apparaissent sur son front.

L'homme le répugne tellement.

Tous les Hommes le dégoûtent.

Colère, haine, dégoût, multiples émotions bouillent en lui.

Tous se bousculent dans son esprit.

La raison devient floue.

Sa température augmente.

Lentement, il cède à ses pulsions.

 _Détruire_

Pour beaucoup, la période la plus dure pour un Noah est celle de sa transformation.

Mais, ils se battent toujours. Une bataille perpétuelle contre eux-mêmes.

Il pourrait torturer cet homme en utilisant la matière noire ?

Non, Crown Clown ne le supportera pas.

Il peut voir la vie s'éteindre doucement dans les yeux exorbités du prêtre.

Il aime ça.

Goûter à un tel plaisir n'est pas sans conséquences.

– Arrête, Walker !

Ce cri déchirant l'air. Un rappel à la réalité.

Pourtant, il ne peut détacher ses mains d'Alfred.

Link attrapa son compagnon, hésitant à le paralyser avec des sceaux.

Il peut sentir le cœur d'Allen battant à tout rompre. Il faut qu'il se calme.

– Walker, je croyais que tuer les hommes ne faisaient pas parti de ton travail.

– Peut-on appeler ça un homme ?

– Et l'Akuma en détresse ? Ton œil réagit de manière excessive depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

– Oh.

Allen redevint pâle tandis que ses stigmates disparaissaient.

L'innocence et la candeur brillaient de nouveau dans ses yeux argentés.

Il se releva en souriant tristement à Link.

– Merci.

Pourquoi le remercier ?

– Je ne fais que mon travail.

Allen délaissa le prêtre et se tourna vers la direction opposée, le regard brave.

Il n'était plus très loin.

…

Il n'est pas seul.

A-t-il regroupé plusieurs Akuma pour accomplir sa vengeance ?

Vu la puissance de son signal, il doit être haut niveau, alors pourquoi avoir besoin de main d'œuvre ?

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noir s'approche, en pleurs. Elle titube et tombe dans les bras de l'exorciste.

Le prêtre semble surpris de la voir.

– Marion ?! Qu'est-ce que tu…

Sa peau se fissure dans d'horrible bruit métallique.

Niveau 4.

– Ce n'est plus la femme que vous avez aimée.

– Impossible !

– Je vous croyais clairvoyant.

Allen l'entend. Elle pleure. Jeanne pleure. Pauvre enfant innocente. Son âme est de plus en corrompue et suscite presque le dégoût chez le jeune homme.

Son épée en main, il s'approche de sa cible à une vitesse hallucinante. Alors qu'il allait la toucher, un Akuma niveau 2 s'interpose. Tss, que faisait-il là ? Son corps était couvert de yeux. Il donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Allen resta figé.

Il réprima une nausée.

Il se sentait soudainement très mal à la vue de ce niveau 2.

Il les voyait.

Entendait leurs plaintes, leurs sanglots.

Il partageait leur souffrance.

À toutes ses âmes réunis en un seul Akuma.

Comment étaient-ce possible ?!

Il eut juste le temps de voir Link s'effondrer avant de faire de même.

…

 _Où suis-je ?_

Il aperçut du sang coulait sur ses mains.

Rouge.

Il releva la tête et vit un homme au regard vide.

Mort.

 _Mana_?!

Dans son buste était planté l'épée d'Allen.

Plic.

Plic.

Plic.

Elle dégouline de sang. Une à une, les gouttes sanguines s'échappent du corps.

 _Qu'ai je fais ?_

 _Qu'ai je fais ?!_

L'homme s'écroula.

Désarticulé.

 _Je suis tellement… désolé_

Les larmes se déversent sur son visage enfantin.

Il essaye de crier mais rien ne sort.

Il suffoque.

L'air est irrespirable.

Tout est si sombre autour de lui…

Il est entouré de corps. Démembrés.

Exorcistes, civiles ou clan Noah ?

Un peu de tout, il sembla.

 _Qui suis-je ?_

De vagues murmures. Des pleurs, des cris peu audibles…

 _ **Libérez-nous.**_

 _ **S'il vous plaît.**_

Allen les entend. Il doit faire quelque chose.

 _Ne te laisse par berner par Niveau 2 !_

Il récupéra son épée, brisant l'illusion.

Puis, sans un regard, trancha l'Akuma.

Link était toujours à terre.

– Pardonnez-moi Luberier…

– Link !

– Hum ?

L'inspecteur se releva brusquement, prenant conscience de la situation.

Ils étaient entourés par de nombreux Niveau 1 et 2 soumis au Niveau 4.

Allen protégea Link avec sa cape. Contrairement à lui, il ne s'en remettra pas s'il est touché par un quelconque obus.

L'exorciste découpa plusieurs Akuma de suite. Décider à rapidement en finir, il envoya une violente rafale.

Succession d'explosion.

Artifice.

– Hihihi, Pensais-tu pouvoir m'abattre aussi facilement ?

Allen ne répondit pas.

L'innocence était si faible. S'il se servait de la matière noire…

 _Son âme ne sera pas sauvée._

Il devait se résoudre à utiliser Crown Clown.

L'Akuma les mitraillant, Allen devait veiller à protéger Link et… Le prêtre.

Il tournoya sur lui-même et tenta de trancher la chair du démon, mais son corps était plus résistant que celui d'un Niveau 3.

Allen étant beaucoup plus rapide et endurant, il n'était quasiment pas blessé.

Après un bon échange d'attaque, il l'empala.

– Adieu, tu as assez fait souffrir les gens comme ça.

La chair déchiquetée fut répandue sur le sol.

Allen pouvait voir l'âme de Jeanne s'en allait au ciel. Mais était-elle vraiment apaisée pour autant ?

– C'est fini…

Allen lança un regard sévère au père Alfred.

– Nous nous sommes déplacés juste pour votre folie.

Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ?

– Accordez-moi votre pardon, exorciste. La rédemption existe, non ?

– Vous ne regrettez rien, donc la rédemption n'est pas envisageable.

– Mais qui êtes vous pour me juger ? Vous êtes tous aussi souillé.

Allen baissa les yeux.

Puis, après avoir calmement respiré, il lui tendit la main.

– Rejoignez la congrégation, mettez votre vie au service de notre cause.

– Hein ?

– Quittez cette ville, de toute façon, ils veulent vous remplacer.

– Mais…

– Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre.

Link fut étonné, mais il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. N'importe qui pouvait devenir traqueur.

Les bagages faits, les trois hommes quittèrent le village.

La pluie avait cessé. Les nuages avaient disparu.

Link ne regrettait pas cette mission. Il avait découvert plusieurs faces de l'exorciste.

Bien entendu, son inquiétude n'avait pas disparu.

Il serra la main d'Allen dans la sienne. Il devait le protéger. C'était sa mission.

– Tu sais quoi, Link ?

– Hum ?

– Finalement, je préférais devenir une vague.


End file.
